villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vilgax
|crimes = |type of villain = Tyrannical Alien Warlord}} Vilgax is the overall main antagonist of the Ben 10 franchise. He is Ben Tennyson's arch-nemesis and a Chimera Sui Generis conqueror that has conquered many planets and wishes to claim the Omnitrix for himself and conquer the entire universe. He is a past enemy of Max Tennyson and, later, would become the enemy of Ben Tennyson, once he finds out that Ben wields the Omnitrix. Furthermore, he is also one of the most hated foes of many being across the cosmos. In the original series and Ben 10: Omniverse, he was voiced by , who also played Starscream, The Green Goblin, Reptile, Zs'Skayr, Ares, Lucifer, Makucha, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Killer Croc, Inferno, Lord Darcia III, Amon, BlackWarGreymon and Megidramon. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he was voiced by , who also played Butch Pooch in Django Unchained, Albert Ganz in 48 Hrs, Beauty Smith in White Fang and Quill in The Phantom. In the 2016 reboot of Ben 10, he is voiced by , who also played Albedo. Roles In the original series, he served as the main antagonist of Season 1, the secondary antagonist of Season 2, a supporting antagonist in Season 3 (as a futuristic version of himself), the main antagonist of the film, Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix and the non-canon Season 4 finale, Goodbye and Good Riddance. In Ben 10: Alien Force, he serves as the main antagonist of Season 3. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, he serves as the secondary, later true main antagonist of Season 3. In Ben 10: Omniverse, he serves as a supporting antagonist in Arc 3, the main antagonist of the Arc 4 finale, And Then There Was Ben, and a supporting antagonist in Arc 8, serving as the secondary antagonist of the series finale, A New Dawn. He serves as the main antagonist of the Ben 10 Reboot series. Personality Extremely cruel, arrogant, authoritative, and power-hungry, Vilgax is always intent on his goal of ruling the universe, namely through obtaining the Omnitrix, which he views as the ultimate weapon. Vilgax is also very deceiving and manipulative, so as to accomplish his goals and has little to no sense of mercy. He can be considered as a foil to Ben Tennyson, as while Ben Tennyson is rather comedic and is usually looking out for others, Vilgax is always portrayed a serious character and only looks out for himself, with the exception of his own race. Even then, judging by his others, he cares more about the glory than truly being dedicated. If this is true than his attempts to protect his race is purely for personal gain. Powers and Abilities Currently *'Superhuman Abilities': Without his cybernetic augmentation, Vilgan natural physiology has high amounts of superhuman strength and durability. With them, he can defeat most of Ben's stronger aliens. **'Metamorphosis': Vilgan can also transform into a monstrous octopus-like form when in water, which he refers to as his true form. However, when he used this form, he lost his arsenal. *'Cybernetic Enhancements': After being enhanced, Vilgax has not only become much bigger, his strength, speed, and durability are even more increased. **In Alien Force, Vilgax possesses the powers and abilities of all the champions he defeated in battle. His abilities include superhuman strength, nigh-invulnerability, high-speed flight, laser vision, superhuman hearing, and breathable to generate cyclonic winds. **'Strength Boosters': His arms also have steroidal boosters, letting him increase his strength whenever necessary, though they cause him pain when used. *'Alien Technologies': Vilgax also uses a number of weapons, consisting of the Ruby Ray of Ulo, which can fire powerful laser beams, the Shield of Ziegel, which generates powerful forcefields to protect him and can also function as a taser, a sword that projects energy beams and can cover its blade in fire or crystals to reflect energy blasts, as well as slash through a spaceship, a laser gun, and gauntlets that generate photo kinetic energy. Formerly *'The Ascalon': With the Escalon sword, Vilgan's could channel the fundamental forces of the universe. He could fire off shock waves, and his original and absorbed powers were amplified greatly. He could even cover himself in a mystical armor. *'Eldritch Powers': As the Herald of Diagon, he has even more power, proving able to dispatch a group of Forever Knights. Vilgax can also fire energy blasts from his hands and eyes and teleport between dimensions at will. *'Diagon's Powers': After absorbing Diagon's demonic powers, he also gained all of his demonic abilities. He could transform into Diagon, command his cult and even command eldritch magic & fire eldritch blasts. Alternative Timeline *'Genetic Enhancements': After being resurrected by Dr. Animo in Ben 10,000, Vilgax was even stronger and had a number of enhancements, including a whippy tentacle and bio-grenades in his right arm, and an instinctual knowledge of all of Ben 10,000's moves. Trivia *Vilgax is similar to Darkseid from the DC Comics as both are alien overlords, both fight a young adversary, and both wear armors. In fact, Darkseid is voiced by Steve Blum in Justice League: War. They are also protective of their planets despite not caring about anyone other than themselves. *Vilgax's defeat at the hands of Way Big in Alien Force is similar to his defeat in Secret of the Omnitrix, which has been confirmed to be an intentional touch. *Vilgax has a number of similarities in design and goals to Cthulhu. **Vilgax also resembles the Gorath from Megas XLR. *In the original Ben 10 series, Vilgax's homeworld was given as the Null Void Frontier or the Shadowy Realm before it was confirmed as Vilgaxia (formerly known as Murray) in Alien Force. *The producers of the show refer to Vilgax as "Darth Vader without a sense of humor". *According to the Ben 10 pop-up marathon, Vilgax will not meet his final demise until 200 years after the original Ben 10 series. *Derrick had intended for Vilgax to look like his original self, but Matt Youngberg thought Vilgax's Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance had more personality. Navigation pl:Vilgax Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Titular Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Pure Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dark Knights Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crime Lord Category:Torturer Category:Thief